Harry's bad day
by pharohservant
Summary: This is a parody of harry potter. It is one of my first for harry potter. Enjoy and tell me what you think!


I do not own harry potter.  
  
"Top of the morning to ya ron", Harry said.  
  
"Ah shut-up. I am still very tired. Remeber what happened last night?", Said ron with a smile on his face.  
  
"O yea. Finest weed in the wizarding world.", Said harry.  
  
"Don't forget the vodka. Straight vodka!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yea yea. But how do you think hermionie took it? I mean she couldn't handle it very well. Musta thrown up like seven times."  
  
"Your probably right Harry. We should go make sure she is all right. Oh and by the way. Ginny's dead. A little to much for her eleven year old self."  
  
So they ran to the girls corridor and forgot they weren't supposed to be up there. Professer Snape gave them a weeks detention.  
  
"Dangit harry, Just trying to see if Herm was okay when that gay prick walks in. Wait a minute. What was he doing in there?", Asked ron.  
  
"I don't know. Wait. I got it Ron. He is looking for the magic joint. Maybe he thought that just maybe herm had it."  
  
"Ack. I hate that guy. He always looks like he is high to me anyway.", said ron.  
  
When detention was over it was potions class time. And who else to teach it but...Snape!  
  
"Hello children. Have any of you heard of a magic joint? It is said to be very powerful. It is said to kill anyone who puffs it."  
  
"I KNOW, I KNOW!", Said hermionie with her hand flying in the air. It seemed to Ron and Harry that she was okay.  
  
"The magic joint was said to be destroyed over twenty years ago. Some time in the eightys. I dont know why though. It was a nice weapon.", She said.  
  
"Very good Hermionie. Ten points to slytherin!", Snape said. Draco stood up clapping while crabbe and goyle joined him.  
  
"Thanks spaz. You have done that about ten times now. You filthy little mudblood.", Said Draco.  
  
SLAP. Hermionie have knocked him right in the face. And Draco started to develop tears in his eyes.  
  
"SHE WAS MEAN TO ME SNAPE. WAHHHH!", he yelled.  
  
"I have had enough! Hermionie, I sentence you to land on a spike 5 times. OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!", exclaimed Snape.  
  
It was dinner time and hermionies sentence to land on a spike was right afterwards. She couldn't eat.  
  
"Guys what am I gonna do. I never even got to tall harry that I loved him...oops. I was just kidding.", She said trying to weasal her way out.  
  
"You love me? You really do? Goodness Herm. I love you too.", said harry excitedly.  
  
"Wow that ryhmes. Cool.", said Ron.  
  
DING DING DING! The bell for hermionies death was ringing. It was now time for her to well you know...kick the bucket.  
  
As she walked up to the spike she figured out the prosecuter was dumboldore. "You old prune. You can't do this. I am a young women. I don't belong on a spike!", Hermionie said.  
  
"Oh but you do. I have seen the future and all I saw was you on a spike. It looked very strange.", the old man said.  
  
Hermionie was getting ready to jump on the spike when "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooahehahhigfsjgnjvsheOOOOOO!!!"  
  
It was harry running to save her. But all that happened was he fell on the spike that hermionie was supposed to fall on.  
  
"Harry! No! It can't be. I cannot live without you. I am jumping on too.", said hermionie.  
  
"Me too!", said ron.  
  
Me too!", chimed in neville.  
  
Soon the whole school was on the spike. And they all pretty much died. And not much was left.  
  
Except for dumboldore. He jumped up and down. "I knew they would all go soon! FINALLY!"  
  
After jumping up and down too many times he had broke his: hip, neck, arms, legs and vocal chord.  
  
The school was a mess. And pretty much all the bad stuff you could imagine happened.  
R:"Wake up harry! Wake up!"  
  
H:"Ron? What am I doing in here. Where am I?  
  
R:"In the common room. You were crying and yelling and squirming like a baby. Musta had too much last night."  
  
H:"Yea I musta. Where is hermionie?"  
  
Herm:"Right here! I am fine. How are you now?"  
  
H:"Good. Now that you are all here. So how is ginny?"  
  
R:"Great. She is talking about you so I think she is fine."  
  
H: "Haha. Good. So whats for breakfast. I want french toast!"  
  
R: "French toast it is!"  
  
So they all lived happily ever after. Pretty much everything was going good. Except for the fact that they all got sick cuz of wat they had. Tell me what you think! BYE! 


End file.
